1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picture/mirror system and more particularly pertains to displaying a single picture when in a primary mode and for displaying a picture while presenting a mirror when in a secondary mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pictures and mirrors and frames is known in the prior art. More specifically, pictures and mirrors and frames previously devised and utilized for the purpose of displaying pictures and for presenting mirrors are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While known devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the prior art does not describe a picture/mirror system that allows displaying a single picture when in a primary mode and for displaying a picture while presenting a mirror when in a secondary mode.
In this respect, the picture/mirror system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of displaying a single picture when in a primary mode and for displaying a picture while presenting a mirror when in a secondary mode.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved picture/mirror system which can be used for displaying a single picture when in a primary mode and for displaying a picture while presenting a mirror when in a secondary mode. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.